


a bed of roses

by imthepunchlord



Series: Always a Hero, No Matter the Miraculous [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But mostly fluff, Couffaine family interaction, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Julerose - Freeform, Julerose June, Julerose should be the primary focus, Luka and Rose friendship, Lukanette, Marinette and Juleka friendship, Marinette and Rose friendship, au where Couffaines share a miraculous, cat!Juleka, cat!Luka, dabbles of Lukanette here and there, probably bits of angst here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: Rose stared up at the offered hand, the claws spread open, inviting, waiting. She looked up past it, meeting the copper eyes of Jinx who had tentatively brushed her hair aside, revealing both of them. With a shy but hopeful smile, the night cat asked, "Do you... you want to see Paris, with me?"To see the world as she saw it. To touch the sky, feel the thrilling of the evening like she felt every night. To join her on this thrill, to feel light and free. To be her company.Rose set her hand in that glove, feeling the points gently press against her wrist. "Show me," Rose whispered.





	1. A Single Red Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Much like Diamonds in the Rough, this will get gradual updates, not going to stress about trying to update daily. This should be primarily Julerose with some Lukanette here and there.

Rose couldn’t stop herself from drawing near the window when she saw movement on the roofs. She was about tonight. On the prowl, as always. Growltiger’s younger sister, Jinx, a cat to shy to be in the light, too overwhelmed to be deep in the fights. So loved and preferred the dark nights, hidden from sight, allowed to observe and move at ease, safely in the shadows. 

Where Ladybug and Growltiger were the dynamic duo, standing in the light, unafraid of the terror of akumas; Jinx was a mystery and so rarely seen. 

As awed as Rose was of Ladybug, of how much she admired the spotted her and what she stood for; there was no denying the wonder and curiosity she felt at the sight of Jinx. She wanted to know more of the cat hero, wanted to see her for once. But the best she could see was a shadow on the roofs and the flash of a copper red eye. 

Rose slipped out onto her balcony, leaning on the railing as she watched, the world fading away as she stared upon the mysterious Jinx, the cat hero coming to a stop, looking towards the Eiffel Tower. 

Rose wondered what it was like up there, upon the roof, to see the world as Jinx saw it. Did the city glimmer and glow with the evening lights? Did it bring a sensation of wonder and tranquility to her? Was she truly at peace during the night, racing the roofs by herself? Did she ever get lonely, patrolling the streets by herself at night? Did her brother ever join her? Could he join her? Did Ladybug ever join her? Did they get along?  

Rose sighed, wishing she had a power to get up there too, to join Jinx, give her company and get to know the curious cat. She always looked lonely to Rose, like she needed company. 

Rose blinked when Jinx stood up, and for a moment, the small blonde thought the cat hero was looking her way. Indeed she was as she gave the girl a small wave, one Rose eagerly returned. Her long hair, themed like a bushy cat’s tail, curled behind Jinx and she jumped away, out of sight. With a sad, wishful hum, Rose slipped back inside, ready to call it a night. With her back turned, she didn’t see the copper eyes that peeked up at her through the railing, or the little red rose that was left on her balcony table. 

A sweet gift to discover by morning. 


	2. Two Roses

Never before has Plagg felt such offense. Never before has he been insulted like this. He floated before his holder, leaning back as he stared at the offensive food in disgust. “You really expect  _ me  _ to eat  _ that _ ?” Plagg hissed, eyes set to it. 

Luka stared up at him, deadpan and tired. “It’s just a day old croissant. It is fine.”

“I don’t want a croissant!” Plagg whined, making a face as Luka set it down on his bedside table. “I want cheese!”

“We’re going to get some tomorrow,” Luka said, settling back on his bed and lying back with a sigh. 

“Why not today?” Plagg asked, floating over Luka, a Cheshire smile on his lips. “Growltiger could easily sneak past your mom, and we’ll be there in less than a minute!” 

“No. I learned my lesson. I am not taking you shopping anymore.” 

“That was just one time.” 

“I was almost charged by ‘stealing’ expensive cheese.” 

“In my defense, it was a  _ sea of cheese _ . How can anyone resist that?”  

Before Luka could respond, there was a freak in the floorboards, both perked at the familiar steps coming their way. Both turned to see Juleka slip into their joint room, a soft smile on her lips. With a cheer from Plagg, he darted over, immediately asking her, “Juleka! Do you have any popcorn?”

Luka rolled his eyes as Juleka hummed in affirmation, presenting a small bag of the treat to the kwami. He snatched it up and darted to the window, opening it up and starting to inhale the buttery snack. 

Luka made room as Juleka came to sit beside, eager to share the latest pictures that have been taken. Ever since her curse had been broken since her time as Reflectka, maybe even due to Ladybug’s magic, Juleka has been wild about selfies and pictures and being in as many as possible. She still couldn’t get over the warmth of seeing herself in a picture, not blocked at all, to be included, to be seen and noticed. 

Luka’s smile grew as Juleka showed him the first set of pictures. It was all the girls posing around the poster of the movie they were going to see. Mentally, Luka listed off who he knew. 

Rose. He knew Rose very well. Mylene, he was familiar with, the girlfriend of their drummer, Ivan. The redhead girl he feels like he's seen before but wasn't sure if he knew her. His eyes lingered on a black haired girl with pigtails, a blue shine to her hair. That one he didn’t know, outside she played a big part in getting the class together for another group picture in the park, resolved for Juleka to be included. 

“We grabbed a random guy to take the picture,” Juleka mumbled, “so all of us could be in it.” 

“It's a good picture,” Luka praised, making Juleka’s smile grow. He leaned on her, asking, “Was the movie fun?” 

“It was, and worth the wait.” 

“Incredibles 2 was worth the wait.”

“I might even like it more than the first.” 

Luka leaned back, brows raised. “No way,” he said. 

“Yes. The focus is more evened out, it's not just on one family member. It’s nice. And funny. Really funny.”

“I’ll have to go see it and judge for myself,” Luka declared, getting up and stealing some popcorn from Plagg, much to the kwami’s dismay. 

“I can go with you,” Juleka offered. “I would love to see it again.” 

“Sure! I’ll let you know when I go.” 

Plagg floated up, hovering over Luka’s shoulder as he told them, “And you two better order me a lot of popcorn.” 

“Actually, I think I’ll just bring you cheese,” Luka said. “Last time we went to a movie, you were the noisiest in the theater crunching down on popcorn.”

“It's not my fault they made popcorn crunchy!” 

While Lua rolled his eyes, Juleka chuckled, her smile growing as her phone buzzed, alerting her of a text. She flopped back on the bed as Rose started to spam her with gushing messages, still high from the fun they had today, still needing to gush and fan over the film. As her brother and their kwami left to patrol, Juleka rolled over, texting her reply and falling into her own little world. 


End file.
